Kanon Igaku
Kanon Igaku (医学カノン, Igaku Kanon) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. Background Kanon came from the Igaku family—a family known for the medicine they made located in the Land of Fire. She moved to Konoha to become a ninja. During her early childhood years in the Academy, Kanon was frequently bullied by others due to her height. However, due to her short temper and violent attitude, she scared the others off, and because of her bad personality, she doesn’t have many friends. After graduating, she was assigned to team Aoi, alongside her classmates Mamoru and Eguchi Hisame, and her sensei Mizuhara Aoi. Personality Kanon is short-tempered, getting mad very easily, especially when someone calls her short. She is violent and rude, shaking Naruto violently after calling her short, even though she doesn’t know him yet. She hates to admit her faults, and doesn’t like to seem she needs others, getting embarrassed when thanking others, or asking for help. Aside from those traits before, Kanon is forgiving, and cares a lot about her friends. However, she doesn’t like to show her concern directly. Appearance In part 1, she wore a pink short off-shoulder shirt and a long purple skirt that is cut off on the sides. She wears bandages under her shirt and white leggings under her skirt. She wears a pair of grey standard ninja sandals, During the chunin exams, Kanon used her forehead protector as a belt. She stopped wearing it after the exam ends. In part 2, Kanon’s hair was slightly shorter, she wears a short strapless grey shirt and purple skirt. She wears a choker and fishnets underneath her top. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, two years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Kanon’s hair was longer like in part 1. Abilities Kanon is a capable kunoichi, she made it to the final stage in the chunin exams and survived after fighting 2 akatsuki members. Ninjutsu Poison Techniques and Weaponry Kanon uses poison most of the time in the series, she incorporates the use of poison-related techniques during combat. She is also skilled to use her poison in conjunction with her weaponry. She uses poisoned senbon rather than normal senbon or kunai in battles. Intelligence Kanon has a very wide knowledge of poisons and herbs, able to memorize each one, and makes very effective antidote. She is even called a poison specialist. In the chunin exams, she was able to answer at least 4 questions, though doubting her answers and later erasing it. Other Skills In part I, she stores most poison capsules, bombs, and shots in a hand-sized scroll, showing her fuinjutsu abilities. Kanon has a strong immunity towards poisons. In part II, Kanon stores poisons in her body without getting her body damaged, and she wasn't affected by Sasori's poison. Her body is so full of poison that if she gets cut too deep, the poison inside will evaporate and affect everyone nearby. Part I Chunin Exams By having not been allowed to participate the year before, her team took part in the Chunin Exams along with the Rookie Nine. After she overheard Naruto calling her short, she got mad and violently shook him. Before she could continue her action, her teammate Hisame stopped her. Not wanting to apologize, her teammates apologized, and later both teams introduced themselves. During the written exam, Kanon could answer some question doubtfully. However, when Ibiki gave the option to quit, she almost raised her hand, only to be stopped by Naruto’s words that wiped out her uncertainty. Her view of Naruto changed a bit, and, thinking that he saved her by wiping her uncertainty, she hesitantly thanked him after the written exam was over, though yelling at him afterwards, telling him not to think anything weird, which left Naruto confused. She was seen again during the second part of the exam in the Forest of Death with her team-mates. Their team decided to split up to find weaker teams to corner and take scrolls from. On the way, she saw a familiar green thing at the corner of her eyes, which later she recognized as an unconscious Rock Lee. Though hesitant to help Sakura, she saw Naruto and Sasuke behind her, unconscious. Then, she decided to help. Team 10 decided to show up and help her out too, and Kanon managed to poison Zaku’s arm, paralyzing it. After beating Team Dosu with the help of team 10, she gave the scroll to Sakura, since she already has the earth scroll, and quickly returned to her team spot after Tenten commented about Kanon helping other people. In the preliminary matches of the exam, Kanon was pitted against Dosu after he defeated Choji. After exchanging words about earlier events, they began to fight. At first, Dosu is at advantage because Kanon can't use poison mist (others who are watching might die too), though Kanon managed to get close and poisoned him, winning the match. During the final rounds of the Chunin Exams, Kanon faced Temari after Shikamaru forfeited. Though Temari was at advantage, Kanon managed to hit her neck with a poisoned senbon. After she got badly injured from Temari’s wind technique, Kanon passed out. However, Temari was poisoned, and passed out as well, the match ends with a draw. Search for Tsunade After meeting Sakura coincidentally, she followed her to the hospital. After the nurses noticed her last name, they ask Kanon about poisons and medicines, then when one of them jokingly asked her to help out at the hospital, she accepts. Coming to the hospital everyday to help make antidotes, she met Sakura and Sasuke everyday. She often asked Sakura about what happened to Sasuke, and what team 7 is like. She was later got promoted to chunin because of her medical knowledge and her ability to lead the new nurses making antidotes, with Tsunade believing she’d be a great medical ninja; which she replied that she doesn’t want to become a medical ninja. Land of Tea Escort Mission With Konoha having a shortage of jonin due to Orochimaru’s failed invasion, Tsunade was forced to use genin for more dangerous missions than normally allowed. Team 7 was given an assignment to escort, however, Kakashi was away on another mission. Kanon, now a chunin, changed Kakashi’s position. Sasuke Recovery Mission At the night before Sasuke’s defection, Kanon met him near his house. She wanted to ask, but after Sasuke realized she was standing behind him, she quickly left. Waking up early in the morning, she decided to go find herbs and poisonous plants for her experiment. On the way, she met Sakura, and, asked her what’s wrong after seeing her puffy eyes. Sakura then explained the whole thing. After that, Kanon secretly chased the Sasuke retrieval team, and later found Sasuke walking away from Naruto. Kanon was reaching her hand and was about to call Sasuke, when she realized that, even Sakura and Naruto can’t stop him, and decided to stay quiet and let him go. She later asked Kakashi how Sasuke could do that to his own friend. Pre-Shippuden Filler Arcs Kanon appears in various episodes of the Anime-only arc. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission An unconscious Kanon was found in the middle of the desert by Kankuro in his way finding Gaara. It was later revealed that before Deidara and Sasori could reach Sunagakure, she battled them, and Sasori, believing she’s already dead, left with Deidara. However in part II, Kanon is immune to poison. It was shown later that she was knocked unconscious because of Deidara’s bomb. After Naruto commented her height that didn’t change much, she yelled and hit him, and Naruto said that she hadn’t changed. After receiving treatment, Kanon went back to Konoha for another mission. On her way back, she realized that she forgot to tell them about Deidara and Sasori, and prayed that they could survive fighting them. Twelve Guardian Ninjas Kanon was reading at the library when she met Sakura, and later got introduced to Sai. Sakura invites her and Sai to come with her and Naruto to meet Kakashi. Before leaving, Sai talks to them about friendship, and he nicknames Sakura "ugly" and Kanon “short”. Before she can do anything, Sakura already did. Afterward, Kakashi informs Naruto that he has special training that will make him strong quickly. They are cut off by Team 10, who have come to visit. Because she has a free time, Tsunade told her to come along with team 7 to the fire temple. Akatsuki Surppression Mission In the anime, Kanon attended Asuma Sarutobi's funeral. Three Tail's Appearance In the anime, Kanon was placed on Team One along with Kakashi, Sai, Shino, and Naruto. After they failed to seal the beast again, they returned to their village and left the rest up to the leaf Anbu. Pain's Assault When Pain’s assault on Konoha begins, Kanon was visiting her parents outside the village. She was walking to her house when a black cat walks past her. She didn’t think much of it, but then the strap of her geta sandal breaks (a sign of bad omen in Japan). She noticed birds flying away from the village’s direction, and after picturing what might happen in Konoha, she rushed to the village. When she arrived, she was confused because everyone were celebrating and looked happy, while the village looked awful. Sakura then explained the situation, and Kanon commented on how she missed everything. more soon Movies Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel Kanon was sent out on a team with Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru to deliver a pet ferret to a village where its rightful owners could pick it up. After arriving and finding the village in ruins, they were attacked by mysterious warriors led by Temujin, a knight wielding the power of the Stone of Gelel. Their conflict with him resulted in Kanon, Sakura and Shikamaru becoming separated from Naruto, only to rejoin him later after several conflicts with Temujin's allies. Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Bonds was assigned with Sakura, Naruto and Hinata to escort a boy (who was really a girl) named Amaru and her sensei Shinnō back to their village. During their journey, Kanon, Sakura and Naruto were separated from Hinata. They both then found the Zero-Tails, which fed on the darkness of human souls and somehow took over Amaru's body. She was then left behind when the ruins began to fly away, and only reappeared to watch the ruins explode from Naruto's repeated Rasengan attacks. Kanon was last seen agreeing Sakura's lecture about Naruto being reckless. Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire Kanon was first seen when they celebrated for Naruto and Sai's recovery and ate barbecue. Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison Kanon appeared with the other members of the Konoha 11 to help Naruto to fight against Satori. Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie Kanon first appeared with her friends battling several White Zetsu clones disguised as deceased Akatsuki members. Later, a different version of her appeared in the alternate universe. There, compared to the Kanon that Naruto and Sakura know, Kanon was very soft, polite, and cares a lot about her friends. Trivia *Her surname, "Igaku" means medicine *Kanon, if written in kanji (花音) means flower and sound *According to databook(s) **Kanon's hobby is experimenting herbs and poisons. **Kanon would like to fight Naruto **Kanon's favorite foods are honey and mochi, while her least favorites are pork and chicken **Kanon dislikes showing concern *Kanon is the shortest character in Konoha 11 Quotes *(To Naruto) "It's not that I.. I just, I just want to say thanks, that's all! You kinda save me back there, so.." *(To Sakura) "Next time, be strong and do your own thing! I'm leaving.." *(To Dosu) "What's with that face? Do you think I'm losing? Because I'm not!" *(To Temari) "These wounds.. they're nothing! I'm not losing to a person like you!" *(To her teammates) "Alright, alright! Starting now, I'll learn how to apologize and admit my faults to be a better kunoichi" Reference Appearance pic--originally Sakura fanart from http://xsweetielovee.deviantart.com/art/Sakura-Haruno-Render-369831692 Naruto and Naruto Shippuden ''belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Screenshots belong to ''TV Tokyo. Category:DRAFT